


The Right Motivation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Right Motivation

Title: The Right Motivation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #114: Grace  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Romance 'n fluffy fluff!

  
~

The Right Motivation

~

“Try again.”

Harry huffed, annoyed. “I'm pants at dancing.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Harry hesitated as something flashed in Draco’s eyes. “--yeah.”

“I don't think so.” Draco advanced. “I think the man who defeated Voldemort, saved me, rebuilt the Ministry and the whole sodding Wizarding world is capable of waltzing on his wedding day. Don't you?”

Harry, backed up against the wall, nodded mutely.

“As I thought,” Draco whispered. “Now, let’s try again.”

***

Ron stared as the newlyweds, the picture of grace, waltzed. “Wow. Harry can be taught.”

Hermione smiled. “I imagine all it takes is the right motivation.”

~


End file.
